Shawn Michaels
Michael Shawn Hickenbottom (born July 22, 1965), better known by his ring name Shawn Michaels, is an American professional wrestler. He performs for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), formerly the World Wrestling Federation, on its Raw brand. Hickenbottom is one of the senior performers in WWE, having joined in 1987. He is one of only two wrestlers, the other being The Undertaker, to have appeared on the very first episode of Monday Night Raw who are still with the company today. Hickenbottom began his wrestling career with Mid-South Wrestling, now known as Universal Wrestling Federation, and American Wrestling Association (AWA). During his time with AWA, he performed in partnership with Marty Jannetty, as The Midnight Rockers; winning the AWA World Tag Team Championship twice. Hickenbottom and Jannetty then signed with World Wrestling Federation (WWF), while in contract with AWA. They returned to AWA, only to go back to the WWF in 1988. Hickenbottom later worked as a a sole performer, taking on a new persona of "The Heartbreak Kid." He was the leader of a backstage group known as The Kliq, which was known for performing an unscripted act during the Madison Square Garden "Curtain Call" incident in 1996. The following year, he teamed up with Hunter Hearst Hemsley, who often was referred to as Triple H (HHH), and Chyna to form D-Generation X (DX). This group of wrestlers were known for their sophomoric crude humor. That same year, Hickenbottom took part in one of the most controversial matches in wrestling history, dubbed as the "Montreal Screwjob." After a back injury forced him to retire following his WWF Championship loss at WrestleMania XIV, Hickenbottom opened a wrestling academy, called The Shawn Michaels Wrestling Academy, in which he trained upcoming wrestlers. He made his in-ring return at SummerSlam in 2002. In 2006, Hickenbottom and Triple H briefly reformed DX, but after an injury that Triple H sustained, Hickenbottom returned to singles wrestling. Overall, Hickenbottom has been a world champion four times, including three reigns as WWE Champion, and one reign as World Heavyweight Champion. He was also the winner of the 1995 and 1996 Royal Rumble and was the company's first Grand Slam Champion. Aside from professional wrestling, Hickenbottom is a born-again Christian, husband, and father of two children. Videos Magazine Covers Image:5a6d 65.JPG|WWF December 1992 Image:5a6d 2.JPG|WWE February 1997 Image:5a6d 1.JPG|WWF Magazine November 1997 Image:WWF RAW February 1998 DX.jpg|WWF RAW February 1998 Image:3f30 1.JPG|WWF October 1998 Image Gallery Trivia Quotes Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'Sweet Chin Music' (Superkick) :*Slingshot Suplex :*Diving Elbow Drop :*Modified Figure Four Leg Lock *'Nicknames' :*"Heartbreak Kid" :*"Showstopper" *'Tag teams and stables' :*American Force - with Paul Diamond :*Corporation :*D-Generation X :*Dudes With Attitudes- with Diesel :*nWo :*The Rockers - with Marty Jannetty *'Managers' :*Chyna (WWF) (1997-1998) :*Jose Lothario (WWF) (1996-1997) :*Luna Vachon (WWF) (1993) :*Rick Rude (WWF) :*Sensational Sherri (WWF) (1992) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Bryan Danielson :*Chris Krueger :*Eddie Craven :*Fast Eddie :*Jayden Draigo :*Lance Cade :*Masada :*Matt Bentley :*Oz :*Paul London :*Pete Lothario :*Ruckus :*Shooter Schultz :*Simply Luscious :*Spiro :*Brian Kendrick :*Todd Sexton :*Tomko :*Tony Santarelli :*UK Kid *'Theme music' :*“Sexy Boy” by Jim Johnston, J.J. Maguire & Jimmy Hart (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Marty Jannetty :*AWA World Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Marty Jannetty *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' :*TWA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' :*WWF World Heavyweight Champion (3 time) :*World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*WWF Intercontinental Champion (3 time) :*WWF European Champion (1 time) :*WWF/World Tag Team Champion (4 time) - with Diesel (2), Steve Austin (1), John Cena (1) See also *Shawn Michaels's career history *Shawn Michaels's event history *Shawn Michaels's gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *Shawn Michaels profile at WWE.com *Shawn Michaels profile at CAGEMATCH.net Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels, Shawn